icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeddieBenz/iThink positive again
yepp, thanks to maryan , flalingForYOuh and heeeeellooooo , and some others. you amd eme feel good again and made me tink positive. I just wnated to say thanks :) so, now , yep seddie did break up, BUT, I am even more sure than I'e ever been that they are endgame. why ? they said they LOVE each other. for dan its soo special to let people say that in his shows. and you know when they said their lips were starving ? when they havent kissed for TWO days. now they gonna learn to REALLY miss each other and each ohers lips. D some cute seddie mments are on the way guys :D , so , I dont just think , Im not pretty sure, I KNOW they gonna get back together and I am even sure it'll happen veeeery soon, coz they just cant be without each other. in the last scene (which was the most beautiful icarly scene EVER, thanks for putting that into a kids show, well, icarlys not a kids show, its more for teens and young adults, bu, what-ev) , you could see both of them ddint wanna end their relaionship but they know at the moment,s its not right. they were getting over all the posisble problems and solved them, now they need a break up. BUT, when they get back together soon they come back even stronger. The reason they broke up want that they are too different, they just need a break after those problems. but its not taking long unti they get back together. they tlold each other that they love each other, they love eahc other deeply and true love finds a way, and this way is gonna be short, promise !!! :) and for the seddiers, now the creddie chance is .. theres no longer one. :) so, this episod realy should make us happy, coz dan's chosen (I gues slong time agao,for hims edde was meant I guess) seddie or no ship :) last things not gonna happen, promise guys :) , so , for us seddiers, they needed a break because they know they have to figue these things out and then get back together, even stronger :) , so we shouldnt be sad at all. we've got the most beautiful sitcoms scene ever :)) I am tugh and usualyl dont cry, but when I saw the last scene, I couldnt hold my tears, dunno why ;) . so, guys, this wasnt a break-up, they are taking a break, they need this time, after the problems they'e gone through. and very soon, we'Ll get seddie back, ONLY stronger than ever :) you see ? I was soos ad on saturday night , now IM thinkin more positive about seddie and that its endgame, tan EVER. you just need time to deal with it and then you see, this was the best episode/ending ever and theres no doubt, seddie IS endgame :) Category:Blog posts